everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Milton Grimm/books
Milton Grimm debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) Milton Grimm conducts a Legacy Day ceremony. On the first day of the next school year, he meets with second-year student Raven Queen, asking her about her mother. He removes Muse-ic Class from her schedule and reminds her she must play her part and embrace her destiny. He approves Apple White's request to share a dorm with Raven. Milton conducts Legacy Day practice for the second-year students. Milton asks Apple to keep an eye on her roommate. He leaves his office to catapult cabbages with Dexter Charming, which, unbeknownst to him, is a distraction. He is approached by Apple and they head to his office to chat. Apple shares her worry that Raven is seriously considering not signing the Storybook of Legends. He is disappointed and laments that he cannot force students to do the right thing, only counsel and guide them. He encourages Apple to continue trying to convince Raven of her errors. Milton hosts an assembly showcasing his extreme disappointment on how the students handled Legacy Day, making Raven feel singled out and all. Milton gets a notification by the Yester Day app saying how Raven would want to see Cerise's mother for the said holiday. Milton believes Raven's just joking when she says she'd visit her mother, but because of her villainous story, he wants her to visit Candy Witch as well. In the Treasury, he catches students messing around down there, even witnessing the Uni Cairn's head crack off. He is desperate to fix it back, however the Jabberwock escapes and he is expecting peril upon Ever After. Milton has an emergency weekend assembly, discussing about the expulsion of Madeline Hatter. The next day, Milton and the staff are in for the Irrefutable Evidence spell, where Madeline is proved innocent. Milton writes a play about Aquilona, who rebelled against her destiny, to discourage all Rebels from not wanting to follow their destinies. Later he sees an odd creature cling onto Cedar's arm. Since there are no bandersnatches in Ever After, the mother of the baby must be nearby. He sends the students in that group back to school early. Milton is phoned by Cedar who is in need of help. After the Jabberwock is sent back to Wonderland he comes to Grimmnasium and announces that he and the teachers have defeated the evil. Then he and the rest of the school gathered in Grimmnasium fall asleep due to the spell produced by the rift leading to Wonderland closing. Ever After High (II) He and Mr. Badwolf walk one evening around the swan pond. He complains that he gets MirrorCalls from worried parents and that they threaten to withdraw their children. Without the money from wealthy families the school may not have enough money. Then he asks Badwolf if some of his students show signs of evil as he plans to replace Raven in her role of Evil Queen. His main candidate being Duchess Swan as he, and some others, believe that she has both white and black swan side in her. He warns Ginger that wish cakes can be tricky. Later he sees Ginger catching Hopper in frog form. Both times he is convinced it to be proof that Ginger is committed to take over the role of her mother. Headmaster Grimm addresses to everyone that it is Briar Beauty's birthday. He meets up with Darling and tells her about how her father called to check in on her. To his dismay, Darling politely informs him that King Charming won't be attending Parents Weekend. Milton stops Faybelle Thorn outside the Charmitorium, then calls C.A. Cupid over. Cupid asks if he needs some love advice, and he tells her he is too busy for that, but is a fan of her show. He goes on to tell them that a mysterious wing ailment and has spread and Baba Yaga would like them both to report to the infirmary to be checked out. Faybelle says she can't go, as she has a Villain Club meeting. Milton praises her dedication, but tells her this is very serious. Cupid agrees to go, but Faybelle insists that she's fine. Milton emphasizes the importance of winged students having an examination, as this is something they've never seen before, and instructs them to go. The young Milton Grimm is already the Headmaster. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters